


When I Look Into Your Eyes It Feels Like I'm Coming Home

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, I'm glad it's finally done, Public Nudity, i guess, i've had this planned for months, look... Space Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: Pidge never thought talking about cultural differences in species whilst naked would lead to this.It's totally for science.





	When I Look Into Your Eyes It Feels Like I'm Coming Home

The Castle of the Lion's has communal showers. Of course it does. The others don't seem to mind as much but, at the point when they found them, Pidge was still pretending to be a boy. Luckily, she's quite good at avoiding the others. Now that they know she's a girl they try to avoid going in when they know she's in there. On the rare occasion she winds up in there with one of the others, they go on opposite sides of the room. Pidge doesn't mind as much now they know she's a girl - the stalls do have curtains - but the other paladins try their best to be careful. 

 

Pidge hears a voice calling her name and quickly turns off the shower. 

“Hang on, I'm almost done!” she hears bare feet slapping against the wet floor and starts drying her hair as quickly as possible. She jumps as Allura suddenly steps into the stall with her. Pidge squeaks and folds her arms across her chest. Her eyes flick around nervously, unsure of where to look. 

“Allura!”

“Hmmm? Yes, what is it?” Pidge lets out a strangled noise, face bright red, arms still folded across her bare chest and eyes fixed to the ceiling. Allura snorts. “Oh. Yes, of course. You earthlings have odd views on nudity. Back on Altea it was quite common for friends to - as you earthlings say - ‘hang out’ in the nude.” 

“Yeah, but, you're _you_. Also, does that mean you're going to do _this_ around the others?” Allura pauses, tilting her head. 

“What does that mean? Anyway, we had communal baths. Why do you think the showers are like this?” Pidge looks at Allura in shock. 

“You were naked around strangers who were also naked?!” she shrieks, waving her arms round wildly. Allura’s steady gaze settles on her exposed breasts. Once she realises, Pidge flushes red again and moves to cover her chest. She misses Allura’s slightly disappointed look as she does. 

“Ah. Yes. We were a fairly open community.” Pidge keeps one arm across her chest and uses the other to wave. 

“But what about-” she breaks off and gestures in the general direction of Allura’s breasts. 

“Oh, of course. From what I've observed, the majority of humans sexualise breasts. It's quite ridiculous, they do, after all, provide nutrition for the young.”

“Alteans breastfeed too?”

“Of course. How else would children get their sustenance?” Pidge pauses. 

“So… Alteans don't like breasts in a sexual way?” Allura shrugs. 

“Well, we don't hypersexualise them but they do feel nice and we include them during sexual intercourse, much like I believe humans do.” Pidge bites her lip. 

“Do… do Alteans only have sex for reproduction purposes or do they do it for pleasure too?” Allura blinks, surprised. 

“Oh, both. Mainly reproduction, though.” she pauses. “Is it the same for humans?” Pidge nods. 

“Kind of. I think more humans nowadays have sex for pleasure more than for reproduction. Apparently humans and dolphins - an intelligent mammal that lives in the sea,” she clarifies at Allura’s confused look. “are the only mammals on earth to partake in sex for pleasure.” Allura tilts her head.

“Fascinating.” Pidge nods awkwardly. 

“Not that I haven't enjoyed this conversation - I have, I've learnt a fair amount of information - but I'm dripping wet and naked and cold. Would you mind leaving so I can dry off and get dressed?” Allura’s eyes widen. 

“Of course! I didn't mean to make you stand here for so long. My apologies.” Pidge waves her off with a smile. 

“Don't worry about it. Later princess.” Allura nods. 

“Until then.”

 

* * *

 

Pidge bites her lip and glances over to where Allura seems to be fixing her hair in one of the mirrors. She swallows then moves fully into the room, over to where Allura is standing. 

“Do Alteans have a gender binary?” Allura jumps from her place by the sink. 

“Ah, Pidge! I didn't see you there. And… in a way. It's not as strict as the ones on earth. I am, of course, a princess but I could just as easily be a prince or some other member of nobility. We have nothing ‘gender specific’ because, as I said, it is a fairly loose concept.” Pidge nods. 

“I see. On earth there's still many people who have rather… backwards views on gender and same sex relationships and the like.” Allura nods. 

“I see. As I said the last time we spoke, the main reasons Alteans has intercourse was to reproduce. However, we had no faults with what you call ‘same sex relationships’. After all, Alteans have the power to shapeshift so we can have children no matter what gender they may identify as.”

“That's interesting. Thank you Allura!” Allura smiles at her reflection standing behind her. 

“No problem, Pidge.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What's kissing?” Pidge looks up from her laptop, startled. 

“W- what?”

“Kissing. Lance mentioned it earlier and I was curious.” Pidge swallows and adjusts her glasses. 

“Okay, so, kissing is this… intimate gesture that people do. It's where the two participants… press their lips together. Usually as an act of love.” Allura bites her lip and nods. 

“I see. It is a gesture for people who are romantically involved?” Pidge pauses. 

“I suppose. You can also kiss someone on the cheek or forehead or literally anywhere else. Kisses on the cheek and forehead can be seen as platonic.” Allura nods again. 

“I see. On Altea, touching each other's markings was a bit like your kissing, I suppose. It was an intimate gesture, saved only for the ones you loved and trusted the most.” Pidge smiles. 

“I see.” she turns back to her laptop and they lapse into a comfortable silence. At least until:

“I would like to try kissing, I think.” Pidge lets out a strangled sound and looks up at Allura’s serious face. 

“I- with who?” Allura’s face flushes slightly. 

“I was… hoping to try it with you.” Pidge turns red. 

“With- with me?!” she squeaks out. Allura nods, though now she looks slightly unsure. 

“I trust you fully.” she bites her lip. “I- should I not have asked?”

“I- no. No, it's fine!” Pidge coughs and slows her voice, trying to ignore how fast her heart is beating. “I trust you too, Allura. I'm… honoured that you want to share this experience with me.” Allura smiles sweetly and Pidge swears her heart stops for a moment. Allura scoots closer and presses her face against Pidge's, lips brushing hers. She moves back, face disappointed. 

“Was… was that it?” Pidge shakes her head and moves to adjust her glasses before huffing and placing them on top of her closed laptop, placing both of the table by the sofa. She turns to face Allura. 

“You… you have to do it more…” she sighs. “I don't know how to explain it. Here.” Pidge leans in, closing her eyes. Allura, cheeks flushed, copies her. Their noses bump awkwardly until Pidge tilts her head.

Allura’s soft lips meet Pidge's slightly chapped ones and time seems to stop. Pidge slowly reaches her hand up and winds her cold fingers in Allura’s hair, pulling her closer as she does. Allura carefully places a hand on Pidge's back and can feel her smile.

Pidge slowly pulls away, hand dropping from Allura’s head to her shoulder. She smiles softly up at her, cheeks pink. Allura smiles back and Pidge quickly grabs her glasses from on top of her laptop, fiddling with them but not putting them back on. Allura slowly takes her free hand, stroking Pidge's thumb with hers. 

“Thank you, Pidge.” she blushes. 

“For what?”

“For allowing me to partake in this… exercise with you.” Pidge smiles at her, eyes bright. 

“Anything for you, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I started writing scenes for this in a notebook _months_ ago. I picked it back up yesterday and finished it just now. I was going to put more but I couldn't figure out how to write it. I'll probably do another one/another chapter about Allura's markings. Tell me if you'd be interested!
> 
> Check out my Tumblr - [thedoomedprophet](https://thedoomedprophett.tumblr.com).


End file.
